


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Lee Taemin, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Chases, Convenience Store Robbery, Dom Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rich Jonghyun, Robbery, Sub Lee Taemin, Teasing, Top Kim Jonghyun, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Work In Progress, blue roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

Taemin wakes up to something-or rather someone,rubbing a leg against his thigh.He opens his eyes and sees Jonghyun,dressed in his best suit,looking down at him.

The older man smiles when he sees that Taemin is awake."Good morning my love."He says,tracing kiss down Taemin's neck.The younger man lets out a slight moan."Morning to you too darling."He says.


End file.
